1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wooden shims and more particularly pertains to a new window installation system for obviating the need for wood shims to securely fit a window or door assembly within an opening in a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wooden shims is known in the prior art. More specifically, wooden shims heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wooden shims and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,342; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,791; U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,343; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,879; U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,835; and U.S. Patent Des. 372,540.
In these respects, the window installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of obviating the need for wood shims to securely fit a window or door assembly within an opening in a wall.